Det är hennes ögon jag drunknar i
by friday2220
Summary: En kort songfic om Harry och Ginny på Fleurs bröllop. Låt: Tenerife Sea - Ed Sheeran. Om någon kommer på vad jag ska skriva här, säg gärna till!


AN: Jag vet att Ginny har bruna ögon, men eftersom det står blå i texten så tänkte jag att hon får ha likadana ögon som Bonnie Wright. Sen då klänningen. När jag skrev så hade jag varken tillgång till internet eller Dödsrelikerna. Så det fick bli en gyllene klänning och Harry är Harry och inte Barny. Sen är jag ganska säker på att Harry och Ginny inte är så "kärleksfulla" av sig, men eftersom det är en songfic skapad med hjälp av min fantasi så kan vadsomhelst ändras. Det som händer här händer inte i böckerna, haha.

Disclaimer: Jag har självklart inte skrivit sången och jag har självklart inte fått låten av den som skrev det. Jag vet inte ens vem som gjorde det.

Tenerife Sea sjungs av Ed Sheeran om ni nu vill lyssna på den eller så. Tack o hej o hoppas att min text inte är för lik sången.

* * *

 ** _You look so wonderful in your dress_**  
 ** _I love your hair like that_**  
 ** _The way it falls on the side of your neck_**  
 ** _Down your shoulders and back_**

Harry satt bredvid Ron och såg sig omkring. Det var inte många på Bill och Fleurs bröllop, men de som var där var nära vänner och familj. Fred och George stod borta vid brudens kusiner och flörtade. George sade något ohörbart och fransyskorna blev alldeles fnittriga och rodnade.

Hermione och Ginny pratade med några Harry inte kände igen, men Luna och Fleurs lillasyster Gabrielle var där. Hans blick stannade på en speciell person. Ginny. Hon var helt perfekt. Hennes röda hår dansade som flammor över hennes rygg och den gyllene klänningen blänkte och glittrade i solen. Hon såg fantastisk ut. Hon var fantastisk.

 ** _We are surrounded by all of these lies_**  
 ** _And people who talk too much_**  
 ** _You got the kind of look in your eyes_**  
 ** _As if no one knows anything but us_**

Mrs. Weasley gick med raska steg framför Harry och Ron. Båda två bleknade lite när de såg hur stressad hon var.

"Säkerheten ska fungera... Varför skulle någon..? Nej skärp dig, tänk inte på sådant..."

Harry kände sig lite skyldig när han hörde vad hon sa. Han hade ändå ljugit för dem när han sa att han skulle stanna i Kråkboet. En plötslig rörelse fick honom att titta upp. Det var Ginny. Hon såg honom rakt i ögonen och hans hjärta dunkade hårdare än någonsin. Den blicken hon hade. Det var som om hon bad Harry att inte säga det till hennes mamma. Det bara de visste.

 _ **Should this be the last thing I see**_  
 _ **I want you to know it's enough for me**_  
 _ **'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need**_

Harry log mot henne och leendet var fast på läpparna även om han tänkte på att han behövde lämna dem. Det här var kanske hans sista stund med Ginny. Det kanske var sista gången han såg henne. Bara om hon visste vad han tänkte. Tänk om hon tänkte likadant. Det var det ända han behövde, att hon kände likadant som han.

 ** _I'm so in love, so in love_**  
 ** _So in love, so in love_**

Harry älskade Ginny så mycket. Han önskade att han fick hålla om henne och viska tröstande ord när hon var ledsen. Att han fick kyssa henne och hjälpa henne. Förutom Ron och Hermione var hon en av de som brydde sig mest.

 ** _You look so beautiful in this light_**  
 ** _Your silhouette over me_**  
 ** _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_**  
 ** _Is the Tenerife Sea_**

Mörkret föll och alla gick in i tältet för dansen. Ginny och Luna stod framför Harry och motljuset fick den att se ut som mörka skuggor. Ginny vände sig långsamt om. Det var som om hela världen börjat gå i slow motion. Hon var så vacker i det dova ljuset, hennes ögon glittrade likt diamanter. De vackra blå ögonen är ett stort hav Harry drunknar i. Så djupa och så kloka.

 ** _And all of the voices surrounding us here_**  
 ** _They just fade out when you take a breath_**  
 ** _Just say the word and I will disappear_**  
 ** _Into the wilderness_**

Alla röster omkring honom puttades längre bak i huvudet när han lyssnade på hennes andetag. In. Och ut. Säger hon nej har han inget att förlora. Skulle han bjuda upp henne? Det var hans sista kväll med familjen Weasley. Så en dans med Ginerva Molly Weasley skulle han ta chansen och få.

 ** _Should this be the last thing I see_**  
 ** _I want you to know it's enough for me_**  
 ** _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

Innan han stack skulle Harry skriva ett brev till dem, berätta hur mycket han uppskattade hjälpen han fått av familjen och resten av Fenixorden. Men han var tvungen att åka. Det var hans uppdrag att förstöra horokruxerna, och han kunde inte dra in Ron och Hermione i det. Det skulle vara för farligt.

"Jag skulle inte klara av om..." mumlade han samtidigt som han knöt nävarna.

Allt var Voldemorts fel. Harrys svurna fiende tog hans föräldrar, Sirius, Dumbledore och många civilas liv. Även om professor Dumbledore också testamenterade till hans bästa vänner så kunde han inte lägga ett så tungt ansvar på dem. Om han misslyckades skulle han dö, och då skulle de klara sig.

 ** _I'm so in love, so in love_**  
 ** _So in love, so in love_**

Harry tog chansen när Ginny väl såg honom. Efter att ha tagit tag i hennes hand drog han ut henne på dansgolvet. Luna fnissade åt Ginnys förvånade min och gav henne en extra knuff ut på dansgolvet. Andra följde efter dem och dansen började.

 ** _Lumière, darling_**  
 ** _Lumière over me_**

Med lätta steg svävade Ginny över golvet tillsammans med Harry. Det var en vacker dans, Butterfly Waltz. Andra par virvlade omkring dem. Klänningar snurrade och hår flög. Klackar small lätt mot golvet och musiken ljöd vackert överallt.

 ** _Lumière, darling_**  
 ** _Lumière over me_**

Så nära och så enkelt. Att dansa var en enkel sak när det var med den man älskar.

 ** _Lumière, darling_**  
 ** _Lumière over me_**

Gabrielle suckade när hon såg hur lätt det nygifta paret hade att dansa med varandra. Ännu en ljudlig suck lämnade henne när hon såg sina kusiner, Corinne och Adeline, dansa med Bills bröder, tvillingarna Fred och George. De hade vart här i en dag, och redan lyckats använda sin viliecharm på Fleurs nyblivna svågrar.

Luna såg på Gabrielle och tyckte lite synd om henne. Man kunde inte låta bli att sucka åt det, det var så sött att Harry och Ginny äntligen funnit varandra.

 ** _Should this be the last thing I see_**  
 ** _I want you to know it's enough for me_**  
 ** _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

Harrys tankar var bara på stegen och den underbara person som dansade med honom. Än hade han inte trampat på hennes fötter. Om han någonsin träffade Parvati igen skulle han tacka henne för dansen på julbalen.

"Titta inte på dina fötter Harry", sade Ginny och log varmt mot personen framför henne, "se på mig istället."

Ginny visste att Harry, Hermione och hennes bror höll något hemligt för henne. Att de planerade något. Eller så var det kanske bara Harry. Men om de tänkte sticka så skulle hon bli sårad. Då hade allt de gjort för att få honom till Kråkboet säker vart förgäves. Monsterögat och Hedwig hade inte dött, och George hade inte behövt förlora sitt öra.

 _Harry James Potter, du vågar inte sticka ifrån mig._

 ** _I'm so in love, so in love_**  
 ** _So in love, love, love, love,_**

Hon skulle göra allt för att få Harry att stanna. Han betydde mycket för henne, och hon skulle göra vadsomhelst för att rädda honom. Det var kärlek, äkta kärlek som fanns inom den rödhåriga unga kvinnan.

 ** _So in love_**

Harry trodde att varenda hjärtslag skulle spränga de andras öron. Han kände hur Ginny lutade sig mot honom när musiken saktades ner. Det kändes som om bara de fanns i rummet, bara dem på dansgolvet.

 ** _You look so wonderful in your dress_**  
 ** _I love your hair like that_**

Plötslig slutade musiken spelas. Alla blev tysta och ljuset dämpades. Ett lodjur tog ett smidigt hopp och landade i mitten, precis under en släckt strålkastare. Silverljus rann av den som rök när den sa orden som omedelbart skapade panik.

"Ministeriet har fallit. Scrimgor är död. De är på väg."

 ** _And in a moment I knew you, Beth_**

Skrik hördes när taket fattade eld och Charlie drog undan Gabrielle innan en kristallkrona brakade ner på platsen hon precis befunnit sig på. Ginny och Harry slets ifrån varandra och sågs inte mer den kvällen.


End file.
